


just me and you (and these empty cups)

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Because nobody else is supplying anything, Because they're jewel thieves, But I was let down and betrayed, Chrome Citadel, Drinking & Talking, Emerald wine, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I am so obsessed with these 2 I'm sorry, I expected more from all of you, I hate myself, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Still so disappointed that there is no other Pax/Rahara fic except mine, Title from "Empty Cups" by Charlie Puth, Wine, Wish Fulfillment, i hope y'all are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Pax breaks out the wine.  Rahara asks the million-dollar question.  Pax rethinks his business-partners-not-friends policy.





	just me and you (and these empty cups)

Rahara slumps against the wall of the  _Meryx,_ exhausted.  She smiles up at Pax, who's standing across from her.  "It's good to be back."

 

"I'm glad you're back," replies Pax matter-of-factly.  He opens a compartment in the wall near the controls, dragging out a crate.  He pops it open, revealing a few glass bottles.  He grins.  "Wine?"

 

Rahara rolls her eyes.  Normally, she'd refuse, prompting Pax to pout and tell her  _you're no fun,_ but tonight she's just relieved to be safe.  So: "Sure," she says, sitting down on the little bench in the corner.

 

"What kind?"

 

"Doesn't matter."

 

"Emerald, then," says Pax, taking out a bottle.

 

He opens the bottle and takes out two glasses, shoving the crate back into the wall.  He pours Rahara a glass, sliding it to her across the table.  She stops it with her hand, taking a sip.

 

"Thanks," she says.

 

Pax nods, sitting down next to her with his own glass in hand.  A moment of silence passes.  Rahara glances at Pax.

 

"Pax?" she asks.

 

"Yes?"

 

Rahara pauses, putting her glass down.  "If you want to pretend like all... this... never happened, that's fine, but can I just ask you a question?"

 

Pax downs his drink.  "You just did," he points out, pouring himself more.

 

Rahara rolls her eyes again.  "I meant--never mind, I'll just ask.  Pax, why  _did_ you rescue me?"

 

Pax pauses, setting the wine bottle back down.  He looks away.  "I missed you," he mutters.

 

"But you can always just hire a new pilot from Chrome Citadel or somewhere," Rahara says, confused.  "And don't you always remind me that you and I are just business partners, not friends?"   _Or anything else,_ she adds silently.

 

Pax looks down, reddening slightly.  "I... may be rethinking my stance on that."

 

Rahara can't stop a smile from breaking out on her face.  "Really?"

 

Pax nods.  There's a pause before he sits up.  "Oh!" he exclaims.  "I have something for you.  It's not new, but..."  He digs around in his pocket and produces a folded-up piece of cloth.  "Here," he says, handing it to Rahara.

 

She gently unfolds it.  "My glove!"

 

"I found it by the  _Facet,"_ explains Pax.  "When... when Czerka found you."

 

"Thank you," Rahara says, slipping the glove onto her hand.  She pulls the other one out of her pocket and puts it on, smiling.  "I thought I'd lost it."

 

Pax furrows his brow.  "You  _did."_

 

"Oh, shut up," replies Rahara.  She leans over and gives Pax a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

He freezes.

 

Rahara ducks her head, blushing.  "Sorry.  I just--"

 

Pax silences her by placing his hand on the back of her head and kissing her lips.  Rahara leans in, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Pax.

 

He pulls away a bit, his eyes wide.  "Was that oka--"

 

Rahara cuts him off with another kiss, pulling him closer.  He curls his fingers in her hair, holding her face to his.

 

She grins.  "Yeah.  It was."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! NOW GO WRITE SOME PAX/RAHARA FIC SO I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! :)


End file.
